russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Richard Yap-Jodi Sta. Maria starrer Sir Chief Loves Maya emerges as most watched program on Saturday
April 7, 2014 Sitcoms have become rarer and rarer nowadays, with TV programming becoming filled with fantasy-themed daily shows and romantic comedies from our Asian neighbors. Now, it is hard to believe that for a time, sitcoms ruled primetime television, with a different one, airing every night. Those classic Kapinoy sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Eh Kasi Babae and 13, 14, 15 aired for more than a decade but nowadays, sitcoms are struggling to compete among more popular show formats. Past local sitcoms, those light and funny TV fares that reflect the Filipino way of life, have contributed much to local popular culture. Now, it's almost a situational comedy genre are now hailed by fans. IBC-13 continues its blitzkrieg of new programs following the successful launching of three new series: the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and the kilig-serye Only Me and You in an aggressive bid to firm up its No. 3 position and move up to the top slot in the industry. Also, the basketball action of the PBA and NBA games helped boost Channel 13's ratings. It marks the comeback of the classic sitcom which the Kapinoy Network is said to have pioneered. When the sequestered TV network IBC-13 announced that it is filling up its important Saturday night lineup with the romantic sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (Saturday 9:00PM), it appeared like a gamble on the network's part, with the timeslot usually being reserved for variety shows and more lucrative reality programs. Jodi Sta. Maria-Richard Yap starrer Maya Loves Sir Chief emerges as most watched program on Saturday The Kapinoy network’s newest sitcom comedy Maya Loves Sir Chief made the strong first romance family upon the airing of its pilot episode last Saturday (July 20, 2013), topping the rating charts and ranking the number one nationwide which is top-billed by the leading lady-comedy queen Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and the veteran actor Richard Yap as Sir Chief Lim. IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi said Saturday night prime time is the network’s most watched program block Panalo Weekend. “Our weekend shows get the highest ratings for IBC-13. With PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Tasya Fantasya, Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief and T.O.D.A.S., we are confident we can boost our Saturday ratings further,” Mr. Dyogi told reporters last week. The network's chairman Jose Avellana said the decision to come up with a sitcom on Saturday night primetime is a counter-programming strategy for IBC -- rival TV stations are airing come drama programs from soap operas and fantasy series, game shows and reality shows in the same time slot. Overall, Maya Loves Sir Chief is what it is: a light and comedy family viewing on Saturday evenings in the couple of the family, enjoyed while having the weekend meal with the family in need of more interesting story twists and excitement as the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history. Also, they both Jodi and Richard are reunited for the another project starred in the network's successful daytime hit teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which is already premiered in July 9, 2012. According to data from Kantar Media, Maya Loves Sir Chief raked in 23.4% in TV ratings, making it the most watched TV program continues to be number 1 among last Saturday’s shows in both urban and rural areas, dominated its competitors such as Celebrity Bluff with 15.3% and The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles with only 12.6%. Feedback from viewers via social media also proved the show was a hit always the intense wish for the new project to succeed, with many becoming instant fans of the Jodi Sta. Maria-Richard Yap tandem about the kilig moments fall in love with a comedians and comedienne of the top-rated sitcom. “We are so happy with the high ratings and we offer this success to all the fans who made the show no.1.” This coming Saturday (April 12), catch another light and romantic love episode and find out how Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) and Sir Chief (Richard Yap) with each other—from the love triangle the two faced as a couple leading up to a kind of romantic that is uniquely their own. Find out how their love story played out in Maya Loves Sir Chief, airing Saturday nights at 9:00PM after Love Notes on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. Meanwhile, the fun goes even further with the TODAS Kids gang on Kapinoy comedy shows this 2014, as TODAS Kids with the noontime children fun kids with all-new special guests and T.O.DA.S. with an awesome laughter, more hilarious gags and sketches, and comedic performances. Catch TODAS Kids from Monday to Friday at 11:30AM before APO Tanghali Na!,and the best gag show in town T.O.D.A.S. on Saturday at 9:45PM after Maya Loves Sir Chief.